Harry Potter and the Hypothetical
by aimingfornotmuch
Summary: It's ten years into the future. Voldemort returned again (because let's face it, he always does) but this time Harry could not defeat him. Harry Potter is dead. That's right, dead. Malfoy is trying to kill Hermione and Ron is a psychopath.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Hypothetical**

Disclaimer: I apologise I have not memorised the whole Harry Potter universe, so I have invented whatever I felt like to fit the story.

THE HYPOTHETICAL:

It's ten years into the future.

Voldemort returned again (because let's face it, he always does) but this time Harry could not defeat him. Harry Potter is dead. That's right, dead. And all the wizards and witches who were on the side of "good" are now either dead or in hiding.

THE STORY BEGINS:

Malfoy walked into Voldemort's presence, afraid to look the dark lord in the face. It was time for his initiation into the inner circle of the Death Eaters. He had no idea what was in store for him. He could have his memory wiped out, or have all his bones removed, or be tortured continuously without hope of respite. Whatever it was, he knew that it would be the worst day of his life. But he knew even that was not comparable to the agony that awaited him if he did not go through with this. His passage into the dark lord's inner circle was a blessing, not a curse.

His father had been killed the year before. Ron, that disgusting redheaded coward, had performed a obscenus curse on him, melting his skin off. Ron was still out there somewhere, probably heading the underground movement that was still trying to reclaim Hogwarts. That had been the rebel's centre of operation until last year. The year Lucius died.

Malfoy fell down before the Dark Lord, his face pressed into the ground, trying not to shake. Voldemort placed his wand on Malfoy's shoulder. It began to feel heavier and heavier, like it was welding itself into his skin.

"Malfoy."

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you swear allegiance to me?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then you must show me by completing my task. In order to become one of us you must create a horcrux."

"I will, my lord."

Voldemort lifted his wand. A silvery image began to form. It was the figure of a woman.

"You recognise her don't you."

"Yes, my lord."

"You must find her and kill her, and make a horcrux as your soul splits. You have three months. If you fail me, I will find another for my inner circle. And that wizard will be told to kill you."

"It would be my honour to kill her for you, my lord. She will be in so much agony she'll be swearing her allegiance to you before she dies."

"Excellent."

Malfoy knew who he had to take down, but he had very little idea where he could find her. But he had a feeling that she would be somewhere around Ron. He had to find Ron, and possibly torture the information out of him.

He took the shift at Hogwarts, knowing he would see that flame-haired father-killer at some point. Ron was always staging new attacks on the castle. Ron had come a long way since finishing school. At the moment he could probably take on ten Death Eaters by himself. But Hogwarts was fiercely guarded by Dumbledore's old spells.

Here are the facts:

- Ron is trying to take back Hogwarts

- At the West Gate on the second week of November, the spell that stops all magic in Hogwarts is momentarily weakened

The plan was simple. At least in theory. Draco would get close enough to Weasley. He would force him to the ground with a Iraius spell, then force his thoughts out with a Pensieve. Then he would kill Weasley with the traditional Kedavra curse. The plan seemed simple.

He waited at the west gate for two hours. Nothing happened. There was nothing like boredom to wear a man down. Malfoy waited another two hours. Still nothing.

Malfoy started to wonder if he had underestimated Ron's knowledge of Hogwarts. Perhaps he did not know about the West Gate's vulnerability? Then he caught a glimpse of something. It was like the wall was glowing softly. It was almost barely noticeable, but Malfoy knew better than to ignore a small anomaly. He took a step towards the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy."

Draco woke up with a start. Everything was blurry. Hermione was leaning over him. In her hands was... a blade. Malfoy's legs had deep gashes in them. He felt faint.

"Don't bother getting up, you've lost so much blood you're practically dead. You're kept alive barely by a spell that Neville accidentally stumbled upon. You can basically lose all your blood and still be alive. You'll just be loose skin wrapped around dehydrated muscles and bones."

"You will pay for this," gasped out Malfoy through vocal chords that barely worked any more.

"Actually, you are the one that is paying. You are paying for what you did to Ron's family" said Hermione, "You are under the imperius curse. You are now a walking, talking, obedient corpse. "

At night Weasley left him lying on the cold floor. Malfoy tried to figure out where he was. His peripheral vision was ruined. It seemed that Hermione had dragged the knife over his eyeballs as well as his legs. It was only at the centre that he could make out the room around him. He tried to turn his head to see around him, but he couldn't. It was possible that he was in a cave.

Hunger. Cold. Both of them were gnawing at his stomach. He thought about what he was doing this for. The regard of the dark lord. The memory of his father. His hatred of Potter and everything Potter had stood for before he died. It was worth it, wasn't it? This hatred. It was worth it. Perhaps. Perhaps not. He didn't realise the game had changed this much. He didn't realise following the dark lord would cost this much.

When did the good guys become so


End file.
